The SuperHeroes School
by beno11180
Summary: The written beno version of DuoWanlol season 4. Lol characters belong to Riot Games


Ok, pls don't expect me to finish this for a long while. I still am currently working on my other story ADbTW and its taking me a long time.

* * *

A theoretical lesson was being held in the classroom, led by Jayce and Leona

All the champios were bored and Garen shouted out loud 'Save me from this hell!'

Garen was spared Leona's fury when Ryze the professor stepped into the classroom

'Hello, warriors' Ryze said. 'Today, a new warrior joins us'.

A 19-year old moved forward. 'Hey, my name is Ben, pleased to meet you'

'Pls, stop with the trash talk. Idle talk won't win us the battle.' Leoana smirked.

'And who do you think you are?' Ben asked her.

Me?! I am a GOD! Leona said incredulously.

A blinding ray of light appeared and Ben felt himself fly 10 feet high, he hit the ceiling and came crashing down.

'Ahhh...' He nursed his injured head.

'Hmmph...weakling' Leona got up and headed out of the classroom.

'Leona, we need to talk', Ryze called out after her, a stern look on his face.

WTF! Are all these people fucking pricks?! WTF im not a warrior for fucks sake. Ben raged.

He got up and headed out as well.

'WTF was all that about?' Garen asked Xin.

'Quiet!' Ryze commanded. 'Jayce, continue with the lesson'.

'Very well' Jayce said. Now, where were we? Ah, yes the hypothetodical reverse mechanic of T-22 armor security'.

The class groaned.

Ryze was fuming as he headed out of the class. Leona was so fucking impudent. He soon found Leona and walked up to her in a huff.

'Leona, for fucks sake be a bit more fucking mature, you cunt'. Leona was shocked at Ryze's outburst. It seemed he valued the lad.

'Why?'

'Why?! Because i fucking said so' Ryze said angrily. 'Your mouth isn't supposed to be open all the time, like your whore pussy.'

He stormed off. When Leona finally realized what he had said to her, she flushed a deep crimson. Im going to give that fucking prick

hell, she thought darkly.

After class, Garen, Xin and Jarvan walked up to their dorm room.

They found Ben there, apparently looking at the streets below.

Garen walked up to him. 'What are you thinking about?'

'If i fall from up here to there, how much pain will i be in before i die?'

'Come on now' Garen laughed. Leona's a cunt. She makes all of us her fucking slaves. Garen spat. 'Fuck her'

Xin spoke up. 'Come on now bro, not all of us are that bad'.

'Yea' Jarvan said. 'Why don't we go peek at the girls next door to celebrate our friendship?'

'WTF dude. Creepy!' Ben said.

He blinked as a fucking sexy girl stretched and yawned. She had a lean body, with red hair, D-cup breasts

which could be seen through her cleavage, a nicely formed ass and he thougt he could smell her scent.

'Ok Jarvan, i guess you're not creepy after all. Hehe' Ben said as he removed his eyes from the doorhole.

'Let's go introduce ourselves to the ladies. Hehe' Garen said. He smashed open the door in a bold move which made him look totally

badass.

Unfortunately, the door made a huge sound. 'What's Happening over there?' Leona's voice drifted up the stairs.

Garen, Xin and Jarvan disappeared, and Ben thought Shit as he was left dumbstruck at the door.

The girl's faces smirked at him. 'You know, he's quite a cutie. Hehe.'

'Let's keep him for tonight.' The woman with a cop hat pulled him into the room and onto her breasts. She cuddled him. 'Awwh'

Ben lost all sense of time and felt himself fading into oblivion. Before he fainted, he heard Leona's voice dimmly say 'Is

everything ok'? He heard them reply a faint yes.

When Ben woke up, he found himself staring sideways at a piece of stained underwear. He examined it and flushed as he remembered last night.

'Ah fuck' He got up and staggered shakily out of the girls' room. He didn't remember how many times he had cum; he had lost count after the

fourtheenth time. The pain in his groin was terrible. He walked as dignified as he could to his dorm. There, he prepared a nice, warm bath

and washed himself off from the lingering stench of sex. He dressed up and took a long breath. He decided to go out and do some work with the

others. He hadn't forgotten Leona yet and he was determined to make her pay for her insolence. He could feel a faint rush of adrenaline as

he clenched his fists. Fucking cunt.

He went down the steps and found Ryze apparently waiting for him. He raised his hand in greeing.

'Don't pay any heed to what Leona says' Ryze told him.

'But it's true, I'm not a superwarrior.' Ben told him.

'Then why are you here?' Ryze asked him.

'You know bloody damn well why i'm here' Ben said angrily.

'Pls, just give this a chance, okay?' Ryze told him sympathetically. 'Leona wants you to leave. Stay here so you can pay her back.'

Ryze left and Ben was left alone. He took another deep sigh and calmed down. Fuck all this shit. He continued liping towards the classroom.

When he reached the spot, he foud no-one there. Where the hell are they? Ben thought quizically. Ah well.

He decided to take a stroll around the town he was in.

He limped roud the town and found himself a nice relaxing spot where he sat down. He closed his eyes, leaned back and relaxed.

An old man came abruptly came to him. The old geezer said nothing for a while, as Ben kept his eyes closed. Finally he spoke.

'Hmm... you still haven't found yourelf yet. You need to learn to use the power you have.'

Ben kept his eyes closed and hoped that the mad guy would go away.

The lold geezer placed a hand on his chest and Ben felt a sharp pain course through his body as he opened his eyes. 'WTF?!'

The old man nodded approvingly. 'That will help you. If you ever require my assistance, just come here.'

Ben got up and decided it was time for him to go back to that stupid school. He looked for the man but he had vanished. What the hell?

AS he was approaching the school, the guys he had met there were jogging around. He noticed Leona who stared at him icily.

He acted as if he hadn't seen her and decided his next mission was to make it back up his dorm in one piece.

'Benjamin' His hopes were dashed as Leona's voice carried across to him. Fuck me Ben resigned himself and went over to the squad.

'Hey' he said monotonously.

'Do you know what time it is?' Leona asked him.

'Well, actually, no'. Ben said.

'What have you been doing? Jerking off like the lonely bastard you are? Because you seem to be limping.'

Ben noticed Katarina, Caitlyn and Irelia look at each other knowingly.

A wave of bravado washed over him.

'Why are you asking? You want to know if I still have enough cum for your greedy mouth?'

He immediately regretted those words.

He found himself flying backwards and groaned. Ahh..fuck this bitch he thought.

Garen sniggered from behind Leona and soon found himself flying as well.

Leona placed her foot on Ben's face and crusehd it. Ben felt himself burning. She's fucking humiliating me.

'That's not how you talk to your god' Leona told him, her foot still holding his head down mercilessly.

Ben grunted in response.

'Now, lick my shoes' Leona smirked.

Ben soon found himself thinking about poisoning the bitch's food and drink.

He lifted his head up and removed Leona's foot from on him.

'Hah, i wouldn't lick your wet cunt. Why would i lick your shoes?' he smirked.

He felt a stinging pain resound across his face as he staggered backwards, his head hitting the floor. The world swam out of focus and

blurred. Is this how I die? he asked himself.


End file.
